The Darkness
The Darkness is the entity that is controlling people wearing the Gilbert Rings. It was soon refereed to as the Darkness by Bonnie. It took control of Alaric causing him to become the Mystic Falls Serial Killer as Samantha Gilbert was the first. It is unknown as to who or what is actually is however. 1912 During 1912 The Darkness possesed Samantha Gilbert for daying so many times and made her kill members of The founding families, including Zachariah Salvatore the half newphew of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. After Samantha Gilbert was killed by Damon Salvatore, and wjen she was resureccted The Darkness possesed her and made her kill one more, even if she didn't have the Gilbert Ring on her. Season 3 Earlier in Season Three, Anna mentioned a sensing a dark presence around Vicki if so it may have an interest in Jeremy. When Jeremy and Bonnie try to find a spell that was connected with the necklace of Elena, the darkness sets fire to the grimoires. The Darkness is the second major antagonist to be from the Other Side as Vicki and the other spirits such as the tomb vampires carried more of a minor role and the first being Esther. Like Esther when she was on the other side The Darkness has not made a "true" appearance yet while at the same continued to wreak havoc. The Darkness is the second character to possess individuals before making it's first appearance and use their bodies for it's own purposes the first being Klaus. When Meredith Fell is trying to fix Alaric Saltzman, The Darkness takes over and possesing him. Later Alaric sends Elena to her apartment, she finds a letter that he wrote while being possesed by The Darkness. The Darkness wrote while controlling Alaric asking Jeremy Gilbert to carry on his work if he dies whitout The Gilbert Ring. Since Jeremy has the other Gilbert Ring. Later The Darkness talking with Meredith Fell trough Alaric Saltzman and ask her if she regrets anything by saying, Do you ever feel remorse? Well you are a council member and the council was formed to protect the people of this town from vampires yet here you all are just looking the other way, ignoring your responsibilities like you and your vampire blood so I'm asking you do you ever feel remorse? Because you should. Alaric then possesed by The Darkness takes a knife and then The Darkness that is possesing Alaric begins to attack Meredith, but she runs to the bathroom and lock every door around but The Darkness manage to hurt her pretty well before she locked herself in. When Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert comes and asks what had happened Alaric being possesed by The Dakness says everything is okay and that Meredith Fell is at the hospital for surgery. Elena asked what happend to his hand but Alaric/The Darkness says he broke a coffie cop and then sliced his hand. He ask if Stefan is with Elena witch she says no to, He then asks if she has his wedding ring. Elena says that she couldn't find it, Alaric/Darkness says the that he will just go and get it. Elena then sees the knife and while he is about to attack Elena, Stefan stops him and put him down. Later after Stefan gave most off the White Oak Stake to Niklaus, Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman looking behind some books for the last White Oak Stake. But they can't find it and then Alaric remembers that he is the only one who knew where it was and that The Darkness took it. The Darkness now can use it againts any Original vampire that he will kill. Quotes Alaric - Jeremy, if anything happens to me, carry on my work. You have the other ring , let the ring make you strong. The Council must be cleansed before the work can begin. ---- Alaric - Do you ever feel remorse? Meredith - Sorry? Alaric - Well... you are a council member. And the Council was formed to protect the people of this town from vampires, yet here you all are, just looking the other way; ignoring your responsibilities. Alaric - Like you, and your vampire blood. So I'm asking you. Do you ever feel remorse? Alaric - Because you should. Trivia *Initially, it was believed that the Darkness was the Original Witch. *So far, the dark magic of the rings is part of the darkness, but not mentioned the real name or form. References Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ghost Category:Characters that use Possession